The Messenger
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: Sora breaks bad news, its both a business and an art form. Then, he gets a job that is harder to complete than the others. Break the heart of the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora Hikari confidently strode over to an unsuspecting blonde girl reaching into her locker. He flashed her a smirk that made every girl within the hall turn and sigh.

Sora carelessly leaned on the locker next to the girl,"You know if you need a date to homecoming I'm your guy."

Rikku rolled her eyes and said," I already have a date Sora"

"Yeah, about that...Tidus canceled sorry."

Suddenly Rikku didn't look so disinterested as she slammed her locker door.

"What!Why?"

" Yuna", Sora said as a simple answer.

It was true that everybody knew that Yuna and Tidus were meant for each other but when Tidus had asked Rikku to homecoming they all thought he was over her. Apparently not, was the thought on Rikku's and every person eavesdropping in the halls mind.

Suddenly Sora's facial features softened as he put a comforting arm around her.

"C'mon Rikku, you and I both know you can do better. Your an amazing girl."

Rikku couldn't help the smile that broke through her face.

" Well Hikari maybe I'll have to take you up on your offer before.

Sora smiled, "Only if you let me"

Rikku laughed," See you later homecoming date!". Were her last words as she practically skipped away.

This was Sora's job, to break bad news. His handsome face and caring personality helped make every bad situation into cash. Maybe it was wrong, but twenty bucks per bad news made it all okay.

Sora was the only kid he knew who bought their own car, and not just any car but a corvette. Somewhere deep inside he knew that it was probably wrong but hey cash was cash. Plus, extra perks were the pretty girls and good friends he made throughout the whole process.

As a paid bad news breaker Sora didn't really care much when a random stranger walked up to him. He had silver hair and glimmering eyes, that were such a strange color aqua...before he could finish his thought the boy leaned next to him.

"You're the guy who breaks bad news right?"

"At your service."

"Well I have a job for you."

"For what?"

"Breaking up with Kairi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora's eyes immediately snapped up to look the boy, Riku in the eye to see if he was serious. There wasn't a single speck of doubt in his eyes.

Why anyone in their right mind would want to break up with Kairi Valentine was beyond his understanding. She was, well in simple terms _amazing._

She was gorgeous, incredibly smart, and had the most amazing personality in the world. The freshmen idolized her and everybody loved her.

When people were as popular as Kairi, there's usually always a hater. But no one in the school, heck the universe could hate her.

As the school idol no one was surprised when she began dating Riku. Both were insanely popular and well liked. But Sora had never really liked Riku, there was just something so _fake_ about him.

And now when Riku had the most amazing girl in school, he wanted to break up with her?

Surprise was the least of his emotions at the moment.

"Sorry man but I don't think I can do it", Sora replied.

"Not even for a twenty"

"No thanks, maybe you should just do it yourself"

"How about a 100?"

Seriously, Riku I don't think I can"

"500"

At the mention of the unusually large amount of money, Sora began to feel doubt. Sure Kairi was a great girl but the money could help him pay for his car's insurance.

But then again, why couldn't Riku just grow a pair and do it himself. Break ups weren't completely unusual on his list of bad news, but the sight of a girl breaking into tears always seemed to tug at his heart.

And he had always, well _liked _Kairi. He had never seemed to look at a girl twice until he met her. The girls he got from his... business never seemed like they compared to her.

Even though comparing people was wrong Kairi always seemed to be on his mind whenever he thought he liked someone one thought reigned over the others. _She's not Kairi. _

As he internally fought a mental war. Riku seem to also come to a decision.

"Two thousand dollars and a classic Gibson guitar"

Then again guilt never stopped him before.


End file.
